


Glow

by sweetboybucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetboybucky/pseuds/sweetboybucky
Summary: A familiar and so welcomed warmth blooms in your chest as you watch him shift a bit, his lips parting just a little to take in a deep breath only for him to let it out through his nose, a quiet sigh. The muscles of his arm around you tighten a fraction, pulling you an inch closer to him. A smile graces your lips and you use the hand that moved his hair from his face to cup his cheek, your thumb brushing against the skin just under his eye.There’s never been a more beautiful view than this.(OR: One of your favorite views is only available in the not so dark hours of the night.)





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> First reader insert I ever wrote. First fic I ever wrote about Bucky. It's effectively bad, thanks to those two facts, but I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> \- Rae

Moonlight, you’ve decided, is the best lighting for Bucky.

It pools around him from the windows lining the side of your shared room. Months ago, you would have been furious that so much light was streaming into your space - so much that it woke you up in the middle of the night - but it only took one look at Bucky, your sweet Bucky, to make you want to never close those curtains before bed ever again.

You lay facing him, both of you on your sides. One arm is still draped carefully around your waist from hours ago when he had cuddled you close to his chest and kissed your hair until you fell asleep. Dark, chestnut strands of his hair have escaped the small bun he put them into and now hang around his face, framing his cheeks. You reach a hand out to move them out of his eyes.

A familiar and so welcomed warmth blooms in your chest as you watch him shift a bit, his lips parting just a little to take in a deep breath only for him to let it out through his nose, a quiet sigh. The muscles of his arm around you tighten a fraction, pulling you an inch closer to him. A smile graces your lips and you use the hand that moved his hair from his face to cup his cheek, your thumb brushing against the skin just under his eye.

There’s never been a more beautiful view than this.

The stress of the day, of work and crowds and events and people, is no longer creasing his brow. There aren’t even nightmares plaguing the tranquil state he’s resting in, like some other nights. Your blood runs cold thinking of those nights, of the nights when your handsome soldier’s face is pinched in fear and when his arms wrap around you with an almost bruising force.

But right now, the soft glow of the moon is illuminating your moon and sun and star - your everything - and you don’t have to worry about any of the things that may come in the morning. You don’t have to be concerned with the fact that you’ll have to get out bed in a few hours and carry on with normal life. You don’t have to fear the next unexpected time either of you will be called for a mission.

Right now, there is only him.

His eyelids flutter slightly, indicating to you that he’s dreaming. You pray that it’s something happy, that it’s something he can wake up from and remember with a smile. All you want for him is happiness.

Some sort of protective instinct for Bucky developed in you pretty early on in your relationship. It’s not necessarily the sort of protective instinct he has for you - he literally wants to keep you from danger. You’re positive he would do anything to keep you from getting hurt, and that thought scares you just a little. You only want to protect him from the monsters of his past, from the scary demons that haunt his thoughts every now and then. And while you’re certain he wants to do the same kind of protecting for you, you doubt that the urge he has to do it isn’t as strong as yours to do it for him.

You’ve watched him go through the nightmares and the therapy and the stray memories that arise. You’ve seen him cry out because of pain that he’ll never have to feel again - not if you can help it - but it’s the pain that he can still remember so vividly. Every time you see it, your heart splinters a little in your chest.

But every smile he throws your way makes up for it. Every soft brush of his fingers against yours at the breakfast table and every soft kiss he places on any part of your skin he can reach throughout the day makes the occasional sleepless nights worth it. Just being with him, being able to rest your legs on him at movie nights and feeling the way he hugs you closer to him in his sleep makes everything you do for him worth it.

He stirs as you continue to trace the contours of his face with your fingers. A small groan makes its way from his throat and you hold back your chuckle when you hear it. You know he’s awake now, even if he’s not opening his eyes.

“Hi, darlin’,” he mumbles, his voice gruff and quiet. You smile at the sound, realizing just how much you love his voice. He squeezes his eyes shut tight at the light hitting his face. “Why are you up so early?”

“Just woke up,” you whisper back, keeping your palm pressed against his skin. He moves his hand from your waist to grab your wrist and hold your hand against him, a sleepy grin taking over his face. “I didn’t mean to wake you,” you add.

He chuckles a little. “Were you staring again?” he asks, opening his eyes enough to look at you but not enough for you to see their beautiful color. You roll your eyes at him but mumble a small “yes” at the same time. He smiles wider.

“Enjoying the view?” he questions. You chuckle at this and try to pull your hand from his face only for his fingers to hold it in place. He turns enough to place a light kiss to your palm and you can feel his smile against your skin.

“Getting a little full of yourself, Barnes,” you whisper, moving closer to his warmth. He allows you to this time, tucking you against him and nuzzling his nose against your hair. “You just look so pretty in the moonlight.”

He sighs a happy little sigh and once again you wonder if your heart will ever recover from hearing it. He stays quiet for a few minutes, the only evidence of him still being awake being the kisses he’s placing in your hair.

“So do you,” he whispers, answering the question that’s been in the back of your mind for some time now.

You don’t respond, just soak up the scent and the warmth of him and the glow of the moonlight that so happily brightens your sweet soldier’s face.


End file.
